Always
by Ksue
Summary: The goodbye we didn't see in Graduation Part 2. B/A. Written as a one-shot, but could be longer if people want. Please Read and Review!


Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia had chosen to gather at Willow's house to celebrate their victory

Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia had chosen to gather at Willow's house to celebrate their victory. Buffy had declined, too tired to do anything but crash. Her mother had been waiting up, and started crying the instant Buffy walked through the door.

Now, Buffy was climbing the stairs to her bedroom, intent on sleeping the next day away. There was a tingle at the base of her spine, but she pushed it away. The person who always caused that tingle was gone.

Buffy went straight for her closet, shedding her jacket and letting it drop to the floor.

"Buffy." She tamped down on a scream and whirled to face Angel.

"Angel." She wanted to be happy to see him, wanted to hope that this meant he would stay, but it would only make his departure hurt more.

"I couldn't leave like that, without touching you one more time, without telling you how much I love you." Angel reached out and cupped Buffy's cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into his touch.

"I love you," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. Angel leaned in to kiss it away, than kissed a trail from her cheek to her mouth. Buffy gasped as his lips touched hers, and it quickly went from reassuring to passionate as hands started to roam.

"Angel," Buffy broke away, sobbing in earnest. She wasn't sure she could stop if things went any further.

"Buffy, I want to be with you one last time. My heart is so broken at the thought of leaving you, my soul is safe."

"I won't be able to let you go," Buffy sobbed. Angel held her close.

"I'll be gone when you wake up." Buffy kissed him. Angel walked her to the bed and gently laid her down, settling his weight over her.

Buffy moaned as Angel's weight pressed down on her. She threaded her fingers through his hair as they kissed. Angel's fingers slid under her shirt, flitting over the taunt skin of her stomach. His hand moved higher, pushing her bra away and cupping her breast. Buffy arched into him as Angel lips left her mouth. He kissed the skin just above Buffy's waistband and traveled up as he removed her shirt.

"God, Angel," Buffy gasped as he started to unbutton her jeans. Her hands slipped under his shirt and she raked her nails down his spine. He shivered.

The lovers took their time undressing each other, drinking each other in, knowing it was their last night together. When Angel finally entered her, Buffy couldn't stifle her cry. It was like coming home; something so utterly right Buffy was sure she would never find that feeling again.

After Angel had brought Buffy to climax three times, she offered him her still tender scar. Without much thought, lost in the throws of passion, Angel bit in, letting her blood wash down his throat.

The taste of Buffy's blood and the feel of her coming orgasm sent Angel sailing over the edge.

They came together.

# # #

It had taken Buffy a few hours to fall asleep. She knew Angel wouldn't leave until she had, and she wanted as much time as possible. Finally, her body won out and she slipped into slumber. Angel let himself watch her for a while. When he was certain that his soul was safe, and that if he stayed one moment longer he wouldn't ever leave, he slid out of bed, dressed and pressed a kiss to Buffy's forehead.

He slipped out her bedroom window and into the night.

# # #

Buffy woke up alone, just as she knew she would. The late morning sun streamed through her bedroom window, still open from Angel's departure. Tears welled in her eyes. As she rolled over, intending to go back to sleep and dream of Angel, a piece of paper crinkled under her shoulder.

_My Dearest Buffy_

_I love you, please don't ever doubt that. I once told you that in all my 240 years I loved exactly one person. Even after everything that's happened, that is still true. No one will ever take your place in my heart Buffy, it belongs to you forever._

_I hope you understand why I had to leave. You have such a light in you Buffy, one that I was lucky enough to bask in, and you need a life outside the darkness, or else I fear that light will dim. I know the dangers the darkness can hold, and your only hope of surviving, of being able to live bathed in light, is someone who can take you into it. Someone who can make you see that there is still goodness in this world. Like the way you showed me._

_Don't think that I'm abandoning you either. If you ever need me, really need me, I'll be just a phone call away. I'll always be there for you Buffy. I just can't be with you. You mean too much to me._

_I love you._

_Always,_

_Angel._

Tears were streaming down Buffy's face by the time she finished. She had never doubted that Angel loved her, never doubted that he only wanted the best for her, but his leaving had still ripped her heart in two.

Buffy felt a part of herself die. The love of her life was gone, though she had known he would always be there for her. But her heart belonged to Angel.

Always.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed it!! I suppose that if you really feel as though you want this story to continue I can come up with somewhere for it to go :) But only if there are multiple people that say they want more! Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
